Mi maldición
by Kogaxe
Summary: Zero...Iris...el hubiera no existe, las heridas están presentes...


Mi maldición ¿Recuerdos? Se dice que el humano es el único ser que los posee por placer, los guarda por que quiere o por que le conviene tenerlos presentes en su obsoleta mente. Se dice, que se alimenta de sus recuerdos, aprende de sus errores gracias a sus recuerdos, vive gracias a sus recuerdos alojados en su mente. Aunque por alguna extraña razón, aún incomprendida por mi, el humano guarda también sus recuerdos más dolorosos, ¿será que no puede deshacerse de ellos por naturaleza? ¿o simplemente quiere seguir reviviendo, inconscientemente, esas malas experiencias? Supongo que un poco de ambas teorías, necesita recordar amargos sucesos para no cometer el mismo error en el futuro. ¿Qué el humano es el único que guarda y revive sus más felices, e incluso sus más miserables, recuerdos?  
  
¡Mentira!  
  
Me doy cuenta de ello justo en estos momentos, cuando me siento atrapado y perseguido por mis recuerdos, vagos e inciertos pero a la vez entendibles y sobre todo, claros como esos ojos que no volveré a ver nunca más, aunque lo desee. Esos recuerdos plasmados en mi abstracta mente... A diferencia de los humanos, yo puedo recordar y casi visualizar el momento exacto de mi origen, de mi "nacimiento", el momento justo en el que comencé a tener conciencia de que estaba literalmente vivo, de que era YO, de que era un SER.  
  
Dicen también, que algunos humanos nacen predestinados a hacer algo, que su futuro ya ha sido decidido por otro semejante a él o quizás por algún extraño poder "divino", aquel en el que los estúpidos humanos creen, y le tienen una ignorante fe ciega, ese poder o ser divino del que tanto dependen y tanto adoran, y tanto que los maneja... Cuando únicamente deberían darse a la tarea de creer en el poder que guardan ellos mismos en su interior o en esa cosa abstracta y posiblemente inexistente que llaman alma, aquella que usa al cuerpo como vehículo.  
  
Y sin embargo, me encuentro con su triste realidad, nuevamente se equivocan, ya que absolutamente nadie debe ni puede decidir su futuro, su destino no puede estar predicho, ni por un ser semejante a él, tan, o incluso más, estúpido e ignorante que él, ni mucho menos por un ser divino, abstracto omnipresente y todo poderoso que realmente no existe y que ellos mismos han inventado.  
  
¿Qué todo en la naturaleza esta preprogramado para realizar ciertas tareas en su ambiente? No hay nada más falso que eso... Los humanos y los demás seres vivos poseen una voluntad, pueden tomar decisiones por su propia cuenta.  
  
Y lo sé, sin siquiera pasar el tiempo suficiente con uno de esos organismos, lo sé porque soy muy diferente de los seres vivos, no sólo por la forma en la que esta constituido mi cuerpo, sino porque yo SI estoy preprogramado para realizar una tarea específica. Desde ese momento en el que comencé a existir...  
  
¿Entonces cuál es mi propósito, mi objetivo o mi razón de ser en este mundo?  
  
Aún no puedo verlo con claridad, no lo sé bien y aquí es cuando me doy cuenta de lo borrosos que resultan ser mis recuerdos.  
  
¿Mi realidad como Maverick Hunter? Aún no me convenzo del todo, no fui preprogramado para ser un cazador de Reploids rebeldes o para aniquilar a Sigma, eso lo tengo presente. Antes de todo esto, yo era usado para realizar otras tareas, mis recuerdos me muestran imágenes incoherentes, sin significado alguno para mi. Simplemente no entiendo. Me es imposible imaginar el hecho de que en otro tiempo yo fui mi propio enemigo, ¡de que yo era un Maverick! Sediento de sangre, posiblemente no sólo sangre Reploid, y si es así ¿Por qué ahora soy un Hunter? Y no sólo un Hunter, soy Comandante de la unidad Especial... ¿Por qué?...¿Es este mi destino? Irremediable...  
  
Y ahora, justo en estos momentos es cuando más me duele aceptar mi supuesto destino. Exactamente ahora, que abrazo tu frío cuerpo de metal, tendido sobre el suelo, inmóvil, continúo sosteniendo tu mano, a pesar de que hace unos minutos que dejaste de tomar las mías, mientras observo calladamente tu rostro, más pálido de lo normal. En él, ya no se dibuja esa infantil sonrisa que, secretamente, tanto adoraba contemplar, esa cálida sonrisa que me debilitaba en cierto modo, me hacia sentir vulnerable pero a gusto y feliz, es algo que aún no quiero comprender... Esa sonrisa que hace poco se convirtió en un gesto de preocupación y tristeza al ver que me enfrentaba a tu única familia Tampoco puedo ver tus profundos y azules ojos, antes tan expresivos y llenos de alegría, ahora...apagados, muertos...  
  
"Iris..." Susurro cerca de tu oído, con la falsa esperanza de que volverás a sonreírme y a mirarme de esa manera tan extraña con la que acostumbrabas dirigirte a mi, justo ahora me vuelven a perturbar mis recuerdos...  
  
Como fue la primera vez que te vi, o mejor dicho, la primera vez que me viste, asustada y temerosa, te escondías detrás del brazo de tu hermano... Pasó el tiempo e inexplicablemente comenzaste a dirigirme la palabra, primero distanciadamente y luego, me tuviste más confianza, hasta que comenzaste a mirarme de una manera muy extraña, me hacías sentir incómodo pero feliz al mismo tiempo, algo que tampoco quiero comprender, y como después de eso, tu rostro tomaba un color rojizo muy extraño...  
  
"...Iris...por favor..." Vuelvo a mencionar tu nombre, esta vez al borde del llanto, y es aquí cuando me pregunto ¿seré capaz de derramar lágrimas? Esas lágrimas que hacen ver a cualquiera débil y vulnerable.  
  
"¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Fue por tu hermano? ¿Por qué me obligaste a...?"- pienso en voz alta cerca de tu oído, mi voz se escucha entrecortada.  
  
Te abrazo con mayor fuerza, atraigo tu cuerpo al mío y me vuelvo a preguntar, esta vez una cuestión un poco diferente ¿Soy capaz de amar?, sorprendido por dicho pensamiento, debo admitir que he llegado a lo que no quería aceptar, al hecho que no quería comprender, y creo que me acerco a la única respuesta de todas estas preguntas, ¿Iris...yo te amaba...te amo?  
  
Me separo un poco de tu cuerpo, elevo la mirada y me doy cuenta de lo que no quería, llego a la conclusión que quería evitar y respondo a la pregunta que quería esconder...  
  
¡¡Si!! Soy capaz de derramar lágrimas, lo estoy viendo, veo como amargas gotas resbalan por mis mejillas y caen sobre tu rostro, me veo a mi mismo llorar como un débil humano, pero no lo puedo evitar, ya no puedo reprimirme, vuelvo a abrazarte con un extraño cariño que nunca creí sentir y comienzo a llorar desconsoladamente... Así es como me respondo a mi mismo, encuentro otra respuesta que no quería...si tengo sentimientos, si tengo emociones, ¿cómo lo sé? Por que sé que en verdad te amo, y no sé por qué, pero estoy seguro de que tu sentías algo parecido, te amo aunque sé que no regresarás nunca...te amo aunque lo acepto justo en este momento, justo cuando me convenzo a mi mismo de que no volveré a verte, de que ya no existes y que no viviste para ver tu sueño hecho realidad...también debo aceptar...fue mi culpa...  
  
Debo despedirme, aún queda camino por recorrer, mi misión aún no esta terminada y debo dejarte, aunque, algo me obliga a inclinar mi rostro sobre el tuyo, no sé porque lo hago...simplemente quiero hacerlo, finalmente cierro los ojos, no sin antes contemplarte por última vez y uno mis labios con los tuyos...  
  
Es mi culpa  
  
Tengo que dejarte atrás, hay un camino por delante que me espera,  
  
Tengo que terminar mi misión, aunque la única razón por la que valía la pena continuar...la haya asesinado yo mismo...  
  
NoTaS de la autora: Y...eso fue lo que pensó, hizo y dijo Zero (según yo, obviamente) después de matar a Iris en la "Final Weapon" del espacio. ;; algo triste no? Desde la primera vez que lo vi, hace como seis años, me ha parecido muy triste el destino de la pobre Iris, y pobre de mi Zero ;; estoy segura de que se amaban, en secreto claro, y hubieran hecho una linda pareja de no ser por el desgraciado de Sigma que sonsacó a los de la Repliforce ¬¬ 


End file.
